Te esperaré
by blueshogunlover
Summary: Tras la muerte de todos sus amigos, Gohan encuentra esperanza de salvación en el bebé Trunks; pero después de muchos años, los sentimientos de este hacia su maestro irán tomando otro rumbo... ¿Qué pasará cuando Gohan se dé cuenta de que su díscipulo ya no es más un niño? y... ¿Logrará Trunks que sus vidas tomen aquel desconocido camino?
1. Chapter 0: Prólogo

Saludos^^ Bueno, esta historia la publiqué en otra página pero... ¿Por qué no publicarla aquí también?  
La historia está ubicada en el futuro de Trunks y Gohan, donde todos los guerreros Z mueren a causa de los androides, a partir de ahí las cosas toman un rumbo diferente así que lean si quieren saber qué pasa c:  
Dejen review c: Ojalá les guste^^

-

Miraba a su alrededor, hasta lugares muy alejados lo único que se veía era destrucción, muerte, caos. Siendo él, probablemente, el único sobreviviente de esa área, esa tragedia solo había llegado a esa zona, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se extendería hasta sumir a todo el hermoso planeta donde él vivía en una profunda destrucción; aunque no era así en verdad, pero pronto lo sería…

Ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, su familia, eso lo dejaba totalmente desconsolado "¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?" se decía para sus adentros; horas atrás se había desvanecido al recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca tan fuerte de parte de su enemigo que lo sacó definitivamente de la batalla, y además, para su suerte, también lo ocultó detrás de unos matorrales cercanos. Aun corriendo con la suerte de no haber sido objeto de ataques directos a diferencia de sus amigos, el pequeño tenía algunas heridas leves y otras graves, pero en ese momento no se fijaba en nada más que la imagen que tenía en frente suyo, el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho opacaba cualquier dolor físico.

Su mente detuvo sus pensamientos cuando de repente una nave fue acercándose hacia el lugar de la batalla, miró el vehículo fijamente por unos minutos hasta que reconoció el rostro dentro de él; "Bulma" pensó, e inmediatamente recordó el rostro de uno de los que yacía en esa escena desgarradora; ahí se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, con un rostro de resignación colocado casi al borde de una gran roca, el niño pensó por un momento esconderlo de la visión de Bulma, pero sabía que el dolor llegaría de todas maneras, y era mejor que empezara ahora y terminara más temprano.

Bulma aterrizó su nave y se unió al pequeño, contemplando el fúnebre atardecer…

*Al día siguiente…*

La peliazul volaba a toda velocidad en su nave, para llegar a donde se encontraría con el pequeño al que había visto ayer con un rostro de dolor tal que el suyo no se le comparaba. De pronto, divisó a una persona en un terreno muy amplio, y se dispuso a aterrizar.

Bulma esperó el descenso de la nave, y después salió de ella a toda velocidad en dirección al niño, quien se encontraba meditabundo sentado en el suelo frente a una especie de cementerio. Bulma se paró al lado de él, y se quedaron callados por varios minutos, pero de pronto el pequeño dejó sus pensamientos atrás, volteó a girando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, luego bajó su mirada a sus brazos, donde se encontraba un pequeño ser humano; este parecía estar siempre enojado, por su ceño fruncido y la seriedad que demostraba todo su rostro.

- Él me recuerda mucho a su padre – Dijo con cierta tristeza la peliazul.

Y tenía razón, su rostro demostraba el orgullo, la terquedad y la seriedad de su padre; Bulma siguió recordando dentro de sí cosas sobre Vegeta, él ahora estaba muerto, había fallecido antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la bondad, generosidad y la compansión en el corazón del saiyajin.

El niño seguía contemplando el cementerio mientras que se entristecía cada vez más recordando a sus amigos, cuantas cosas había pasado junto con ellos: risas, tristezas, batallas; y ellos siempre habían estado ahí, todos juntos apoyándose los unos a los otros. El pequeño no podía evitar soltar lágrimas al recordar también a su maestro, su amigo, una persona a quién él en serio apreciaba; de pronto, al tener esos recuerdos rondando en su mente se volteó delicadamente a seguir contemplando al bebé que Bulma llevaba en sus brazos.

- Tú… Eres nuestra última esperanza – pensó, tomando de la mano al pequeño ser que se encontraba cómodamente envuelto en una manta.

Gohan, Bulma y Trunks… Los tres juntos contemplaban el trágico amanecer…


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Quién quiere a un llorón?

*Pasaron 7 años después del fatídico día…*

Trunks volaba a toda velocidad hacia la capital del norte, había sentido el ki de Gohan dirigiéndose hacia allá; minutos antes de eso escuchó en la radio noticias sobre los androides, estaban destruyendo gran parte de esa capital, era obvio que Gohan trataría de detenerlos.

|Gohan era un joven muy fuerte, llevaba muchos años entrenando, casi desde que murieron la mayoría de sus seres queridos. Desde ese momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volverse más fuerte para poder derrotar a los androides, esos que le habían arrebatado todo lo que él amaba, todo lo que él consideraba su mundo. Las únicas personas que le quedaban eran: Bulma, Trunks y su madre, a quién, debido a las circunstancias, había abandonado; él sabía que a ella no le importaba el destino de la Tierra y que lo haría estudiar sin poder prepararse para la batalla. Un día simplemente se decidió a huir a un sitio donde su madre no lo encontrara, lo cual lo llevo a un lugar ubicado a unos 450 km de la capital del norte, era muy pacífico, nadie lo visitaba ya que era muy peligroso llegar hasta ahí, solo para encontrarse con terrenos que no eran aptos para vivir, descansar, explorar, jugar o siquiera estar. Gohan había encontrado un lugar perfecto, obviamente él no tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo viviendo allí, tampoco debería preocuparse por la comida, ya que habían muchos animales y frutas, además de un lindo río donde podría pescar y bañarse; un lugar desolado, perfecto para entrenar sin ningún tipo de reparo; y esto era lo que más le importaba (fuera de proteger a las personas, aunque una cosa sirve para la otra), entrenar y entrenar; se sentía impotente por no ser tan fuerte como su padre, y por lo tanto, no poder hacer nada contra su enemigo, día a día ese era su pensamiento al entrenarse de la manera más dura posible [Debo ser más fuerte, sino… todos morirán – pensaba el joven], pero luego recuperaba su espíritu y continuaba con entusiasmo. Sin duda los androides morirían, eso lo tenía claro. |

Trunks se acercaba cada vez más hacia la capital, había salido sin que su madre lo notara, ya que ella jamás lo dejaría arriesgarse a ir a un lugar tan peligroso; pero él sabía que debía ir, no podía soportar el hecho de que los androides estuvieran matando gente inocente mientras que él se encontraba viviendo tranquilamente, lo enfurecía sobremanera.

Por fin después de un viaje ya sea corto o largo divisó su objetivo y "aterrizó" al lado de un guerrero que se disponía a combatir contra los monstruos que aterrorizaban la ciudad.

- ¡TRUNKS! ¡¿Por qué has venido?!  
- ¡Yo también quiero pelear contra ellos, Gohan! – dijo el pequeño con un entusiasmo que se percibía claramente en su voz.

Gohan no podía hacer nada en ese momento, así que hizo un gesto indicándole al pequeño que se preparara para la batalla, poniéndose él también en una pose de combate. El niño proyecto una pequeña sonrisa al entender su respuesta e hizo lo que le indicó el mayor.

- Mmmn… el hecho de que ese niño haya venido no significa que podrás ganarnos, Gohan. – Diciendo esto el androide n° 17 hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero esta, al igual que todo lo que él hacía, estaba llena de maldad.

N° 18 hizo el mismo gesto que su hermano, aunque esta vez se lo dejaría a él encargarse de esos dos entrometidos, en ese momento no tenía ganas de jugar con los saiyajines, ya se había divertido bastante y solo quería que 17 terminara con esos dos para poder ir a "comprar" ropa nueva.

*Y comenzó la batalla…*

N° 17 se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gohan trató de asestarle un golpe en el estómago, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado, pero rápidamente el androide aprovechó su movimiento para que una potente patada fuera recibida por el joven; sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, rápidamente se reincorporó retrocediendo lo suficiente para dirigir un poderoso Masenko hacia su oponente, el cual 17 esquivó, dejando que el ataque de Gohan destruyera varios edificios cercanos. Gohan se enfureció al ver lo sucedido, e inmediatamente continuó con una serie de golpes y patadas dirigidas hacia su oponente, esquivando también los ataques de este.

Mientras tanto, Trunks no podía salir del asombro de la velocidad y la fuerza de ellos. De un momento a otro, Gohan logró darle a 17 con un Kamehameha; cuando n° 18 vio esto, se dirigió hacia el joven lanzando un fuerte ataque, por suerte pudo esquivarlo, pero, al momento, los dos se abalanzaron sobre el joven atacándolo simultáneamente. La situación era injusta, Gohan se dedicaba a bloquear los ataques de 17 y 18, era una situación bastante difícil para él, en especial cuando un golpe se escapó de la vista de Gohan, hundiéndose en el rostro del joven e impulsándolo hacia el piso con fuerza.

Cuando Trunks se dio cuenta de la situación, salió de su asombro para dirigirse a ayudar a su amigo, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, no podía sostener una pelea con ninguno, y menos con los dos juntos, pero, al parecer, ganó un poco de tiempo para que Gohan pudiera levantarse y reponer fuerzas para otra ronda. Los dos unidos, Gohan y Trunks, comenzaron a pelear contra los monstruosos androides, quienes no percibían señales de daño alguno.

Al recibir un golpe muy potente de parte de los hermanos, los dos cayeron vencidos al suelo, no sin antes ser rematados por uno de los ataques más fuertes que habían lanzado los dos androides y que sin duda si no hubiera sido amortiguado por los cuerpos de los dos guerreros, habría sido capaz de destruir un área que abarcaría más de 3 ciudades juntas.  
Al terminar la batalla, con esos resultados, n° 17 y n° 18 se fueron volando a seguir sembrando el miedo y el caos en el mundo, dejando a Gohan y a Trunks inconscientes.

*Pasaron unas horas*

Gohan comenzaba a abrir sus grandes ojos negros, el cielo tenía un cierto tono rojizo indicando el atardecer; eso lo hizo comprender la situación en la que habían quedado [¿Habíamos? – pensó Gohan] de pronto recordó que el pequeño peli-lila lo había acompañado en su batalla. La primera batalla de Trunks contra los androides no había sido hace más de 1 mes, el niño no se acercaba a ser un gran guerrero y mucho menos a estar al nivel de su compañero; tenía apenas 8 años, era muy pequeño aún, al igual que él cuando estuvo en Namek o en la batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa; pero Gohan decidió que habría una diferencia entre ellos dos: Trunks no volvería a ir a una batalla así, por lo menos hasta que no estuviera al nivel suficiente para no salir lastimado; Él se encargaría de que esa orden se cumpliera, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo a él también, a ese pequeño que le alegraba cada día de su vida, no quería que ese inocente niño se viera envuelto en una realidad tan cruda como la suya, y aunque había vivido desde sus primeros años en un mundo lleno de destrucción y miedo, él nunca había sentido dolor por la muerte de un ser querido ni había visto los horrores que Gohan si vio, esa pequeño era su luz, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa con su sola presencia, Gohan no dejaría que el niño de sus ojos se viera envuelto en la tristeza y presión de velar por la seguridad del mundo, era un peso demasiado grande. El joven reflexionaba sobre todo esto mientras llevaba a esa persona, su protegido, a su hogar, Trunks siempre tendría un hogar y una madre que lo esperaría, siempre tendría amor y seguridad, y además, también lo tendría a él.

-  
Trunks despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, o tal vez con el alboroto que había en la cocina, el cual tenía un sonido que lograba llegar hasta su habitación. Su madre había estado preocupada por su pequeño; Gohan lo había llevado a casa casi inmediatamente después de despertarse, y desde ese momento ella no se había movido de la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama del niño; lamentablemente había tenido que ir a la cocina para preparar algún plato de comida para Gohan, quien había acompañado a Bulma en su desvelo (Y es que Trunks ya había pasado una noche sin despertar). Trunks se revolcaba en su cama tratando de encontrar de nuevo una posición para dormir, pero después de varios intentos fallidos por fin se dio cuenta que ya era hora de despertar. El pequeño no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, solo recordaba haber peleado con los androides, y que al despertar había sido llevado a algún lugar por una persona, esa persona tenía unos brazos muy cálidos y confortables, lo cual hizo que el sueño vuelva a su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente por todo un día; [Esos brazos… ¿Eran de Gohan? – pensó el niño], nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser abrazado así por su maestro, aunque probablemente si la había tenido cuando era un bebé ya que Gohan le llevaba 11 años al pequeño. Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado volviéndose a acostar en su cama (la cual por cierto era muy cómoda), se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, como: ¿Quién habrá ganado el combate? ¿Qué sucedió con Gohan? ¿Dónde estaba su madre?, esta última pregunta le pareció extraña a él mismo, pero es que su madre siempre se quedaba ahí con él hasta que despertará.

El pequeño Trunks salió a buscar a su madre por toda la casa, algo cansado y adolorido aún se tambaleaba ligeramente, pero este movimiento no era nada notorio para cualquier espectador, el niño miraba en cada rincón de su casa que aunque un poco destruida por el caos era enorme y muy hermosa; tal vez este buscaba a su madre con la esperanza de que haya tenido algo muy importante que atender y no había podido estar con él. Cuando finalmente la encontró, dos de sus tres dudas se aclararon, ahí estaba su madre y Gohan, su maestro; ahí estaban sus dos únicos amigos, su vida, las únicas personas a las que él amaba, y las amaba con toda su alma.

- Parece que te encuentras bien ¿Verdad, cariño?  
- Si mamá, me siento mucho mejor; Gohan… ¿Qué pasó con los androides?  
- Es claro que yo no puedo ganarles Trunks – dijo Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa - pero no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo lo que se les ocurra con toda la gente de este mundo.  
- Gohan, a mí me parece muy valiente que te enfrentes tú solo a esos monstruos, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.  
- Jajajaja ¿Tú crees Bulma? Pero… aún no puedo hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlos… – Al parecer ese día Gohan tenía una pequeña depresión por la derrota en la batalla.  
- ¡No te preocupes Gohan! Yo sé que los dos juntos los venceremos, solo necesito que me entrenes una vez más y podremos…  
- NO – gritaron Bulma y Gohan al unísono, aunque los dos pensaron después lo ridículo que era eso.  
- ¿Qué? – exclamó Trunks decepcionado  
- ¡Trunks! Te he dicho miles de veces que es demasiado peligroso, en primer lugar, nunca te dije que podías pelear contra ellos, me has desobedecido muchas veces pero desde ahora no volverás a ir.  
- Pero… mamá, Gohan estará…  
- Lo siento Trunks, pero yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a acompañarme a pelear, por lo menos hasta que logres convertirte en Super Saiyajin. – Dijó Gohan con cierta seriedad pero a la vez tristeza.  
- ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¿No entienden lo difícil que es para mí no ir a pelear sabiendo que toda esa gente inocente muere a manos de los androides? – El pequeño empezó soltar algunas lágrimas, pero eran tan pocas, que podías observar el camino de cada una hasta que se secaban en sus mejillas; como si tratara de sostener el llanto en sus ojos.

El niño se fue volando, ignorando a su madre y a Gohan, quienes le gritaban que regresara a casa y que no tenía caso hacer esas cosas; el pequeño siguió volando y volando a un lugar desconocido, incluso para él, solo necesitaba vagar por cualquier sitio esperando a que la madurez que empezaba a tener dentro de sí floreciera indicándole lo que debía hacer.

-

Gohan se sentía terrible, pensaba en cómo su egoísmo había logrado hacer llorar a su pequeño Trunks, era la peor persona del mundo (o eso le parecía a él), no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, su corazón le decía que persiguiera al niño, y que le pidiera perdón, que le dijera que él haría que se volviera muy fuerte para que pudiera acompañarlo la próxima vez a la batalla; pero su cerebro le decía que lo dejara, ese berrinche se le pasaría, y así Gohan podría cumplir su plan de no dejar que pelee nunca más. [¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero perderlo a él también – se decía para sus adentros], este pensamiento era razonable; su padre, el señor Picoro y su amigos: Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Vegeta, todos estaban muertos, todos, él había quedado abandonado en el campo de batalla, donde lo único que reconocía eran los cuerpos sin vida de todos ellos; nunca podría olvidarse de esa traumática escena, y NUNCA dejaría que su niño se viera envuelto en ese mundo; era obvio que Trunks tenía la sangre de Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins, y la vez tenía un corazón amable que no podía concebir que alguien matara tanta gente inocente sin un castigo; pero su nivel de pelea aún era bajo, y estaba seguro que él jamás podría mantener una pelea siquiera con un solo androide, claro, mientras tuviera ese rango de poder.

- Te preocupas demasiado.  
- ¿Ah? – Dijo Gohan, quien acababa de salir de sus pensamientos para escuchar las palabras de Bulma.  
- Lo que quiero decir es que, Trunks es aún un niño; si, es fuerte para su edad y tiene la capacidad de pensar claramente, pero es un niño, las cosas que él hace y dice aparentemente con seguridad y determinación son solo cosas del momento; y si tú ves y escuchas todo lo que él hace y dice, tomándolo muy en serio, podrías confundirte y hasta podrías salir herido.

Gohan reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras, ella tenía razón (Bueno, por algo era su madre), Trunks era solo un niño; pronto cambiaría todo lo que pensaba y lo que ahora para él era totalmente correcto por otras cosas; él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, debía ser firme en sus palabras y decisiones, eso era parte de ser un adulto, aunque hubiera tenido que aprender solo a serlo, lo había aprendido muy bien.

Aunque… a veces se despertaba en él, esas decisiones propias de un niño, impulsivas, momentáneas; pero a la vez (de vez en cuando) acertadas. Así que, salió volando por la ventana en busca de ese pequeño al que tanto cariño le había tomado.

- ¡GOHAN! – gritó Bulma, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta del joven que cada vez se alejaba más de la CC (Corporación Cápsula/Capsule Corporation) – Ay… estos muchachos, ¡nunca me escuchan! Pero, son tan inmaduros y llenos de vida, me recuerdan a esos lejanos tiempos antes de que aparecieran los androides.

La mujer suspiraba con una ligera sonrisa melancólica mientras cogía una taza de café que había preparado hace unos minutos  
¡Mmmh! – hizo un ruido de dolor al beberlo [Aún está muy caliente -pensó]

- Pfff… supongo que Gohan lo traerá de vuelta a casa, al menos puedo confiar en eso.

-

Trunks continuaba volando a ninguna parte, pero lo hacía muy rápido y con mucha determinación. Mientras volaba miraba la destrucción que habían causado N° 17 y N° 18; él nunca había podido soportar ver el daño que esos monstruos le habían propinado a ese hermoso lugar del que su maestro, Gohan, le había contado, ese lugar donde habían campos y bosques llenos de hermosos ríos, enormes árboles frutales y todo tipo de animales que Trunks nunca había podido conocer. El joven guerrero había vivido toda su infancia rodeado de naturaleza y cierta paz, todo lo contrario a el ambiente donde él había crecido.

De pronto el pequeño sintió un fuerte ki dirigiéndose hacia él y sabía de quien se trataba, no sabía si dejar que el joven lo alcanzara o seguir volando a toda velocidad y, en cierta forma, escapar de él.

Una gran explosión sacó al pequeño de sus pensamientos dirigiendo su vista hacia una ciudad cercana. [Son ellos – se dijo a sí mismo con furia] No tuvo que pensarlo 2 veces para volar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los androides, dispuesto a pelear con ellos no importando qué. En su ira del momento, no se puso a pensar que ir él solo, contra ellos, era un suicidio; mientras volaba hacia allá, no sentía ningún miedo de morir, lo único que sentía era el dolor que toda esa gente debía estar padeciendo. Pronto, llegó al lugar de la batalla.

-

Gohan, al igual que Trunks, escuchó el estruendo de esa enorme explosión; pero de inmediato sintió algo mucho más preocupante [TRUNKS – pensó] y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente por el nerviosismo; ya era demasiado peligroso que él lo acompañara a pelear, pero ir solo… sin duda no lograría nada con eso (no podría mantener una batalla contra ellos dos juntos), es más, podría… morir…

El joven voló lo más rápido que pudo y con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así guardando mucha más para poder combatir contra ellos y poder salvar a Trunks de esa situación. Gohan sentía que ese niño era especial, en todas las maneras posibles: Él pensaba que el pequeño podía llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que él y derrotar a los androides; era el único guerrero que quedaba además de él; además ese niño hacía del mundo de su mundo y del de Bulma, un lugar mejor; y además ese niño era su pequeña luz, esa luz que brillaba lo suficiente para iluminarlo a él; y que no dejaría que se apagara mientras él esté vivo.

-

Trunks se encontraba frente al terror de todo el mundo. Para los hermanos, esta situación era un tanto ridícula, y muy poco divertida, sabían que ese niño no se acercaba ni remotamente al poder de uno de ellos. El niño se secaba las lágrimas que había soltado mientras volaba sin rumbo; al recordar que habían verdaderas situaciones de tristeza, el pequeño se avergonzaba de esas lágrimas que no tenían motivo alguno; estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser de esa manera, constantemente se decía a sí mismo: ¿Quién quiere a un niño llorón?


End file.
